April Fools Day: Blood
by TiaraLaz
Summary: Akashi menatap sang dokter dengan pandangan membunuh, sementara yang ditatap hanya tersenyum maniak, "April Fools Day!"/Setelah menunggu nyaris berjam-jam... inikah yang ia dapat?/murdergagal, tragedygagal/oc/untuk april fools day yang telat sehari. feedback?


April Fools Day: Blood

_Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_Story © Mine_

_Warns: typo(s), oc, ooc, dan gak jelas(?)_

Akashi Seijuuro tengah dilanda sebuah kekhawatiran yang amat sangat. Mata heterokromnya melirik sana-sini dengan waspada, sederet kalimat doa diucapkan tiada henti. Rambut vermilionnya basah oleh keringat. Di salah satu tempat duduk yang disediakan di lobi ruang tunggu, ia duduk dengan gelisah—geli-geli basah. Oke, bercanda. Ia berada di salah satu Rumah Sakit yang cukup ternama di Tokyo. Bukan, ia tidak sakit, hanya sedang menunggu istri tercinta yang tengah berjuang antara hidup dan mati demi melahirkan sang anak pertama. Jujur saja, ia ingin menunggu sang istri didalam. Menggenggam tangan sang istri. Namun apa daya, ia agak geli melihat kepala keluar dari bawah sana, kemudian ditarik oleh tangan sang dokter dengan bersimbah darah.

Seijuuro duduk dengan amat tidak tenangnya. Keluarganya akan datang sebentar lagi—katanya sih begitu, padahal ia sudah menunggu lebih dari satu jam setelah mengirimi pesan. Ia tak menyangka, istrinya lebih memilih melahirkan sang anak dengan normal, tidak operasi. _Biar greget_, setidaknya itulah kata sang istri pada saat ia tanya dan jangan lupakan _backsound ckris-ckris-ckris_ dari gunting-_chan_. Namun tetap saja, segila atau sejahat apapun Seijuuro, ia tak akan menyakiti hati sang istri tercinta. Tidak akan.

**Ting**,

Lampu diatas pintu kamar persalinan yang dari tadi berwarna hijau berubah merah. Menandakan bahwa operasi telah selesai, Seorang dokter dengan beberapa cipratan darah keluar, diikuti suster yang tadi ditugaskan untuk membantu. Suster itu berjalan santai, tak menanggapi Seijuuro. Sungguh berbeda dengan kelakuan Sang Dokter. Akashi menatap sang dokter dengan pandangan mengintimidasi, "Apa mereka tidak apa apa?" Tanya Akashi sembari mengacungkan guntingnya tanpa ragu ke arah sang dokter.

"Ah, ya, Mereka masih hidup terlihat sehat walau istri anda masih terlihat pucat," Jawab sang dokter seraya menurunkan gunting yang ditodongkan kepadanya dengan halus—mengerikan sekali. Ia melirik pintu ruang operasi yang sedikit terbuka. Akashi segera menuju ke ruang operasi. Membuka pintunya lebar, seketika wajahnya memucat. Hei, ini bukanlah sebuah candaan _kampret_ seperti yang teman-teman semasa SMP-SMA nya lakukan dulu kan?

Maik mata heterokrom Seijuuro melebar, ia tak percaya. Ia menoleh marah pada sang dokter, ekspresi wajahnya tak tertebak. "Laki-laki, Akashi-_san_, lihatlah rambutnya yang semerah darah…" Ujar sang Dokter sembari menunjuk ke arah ranjang bayi yang setiap sisinya transparan, terbuat dari kaca yang cukup tebal. Seijuuro terkejut, ia menutup mulutnya. Setelah menunggu berjam-jam, inikah yang didapatkannya?

Lautan darah diranjang bayi, istrinya yang kini tak berkepala mati akibat persalinan dan tangannya hilang terpotong sebuah benda tajam yang sepertinya disengaja—rapi sekali, anaknya yang tak berbentuk—hei, kepala yang nyaris putus disertai tangan kanan dan kaki kiri yang menggantung, apakah berbentuk?

Seijuuro menatap sang dokter marah, seingatnya sebelum persalinan istrinya masih berkepala dan bernyawa tadi. Bukannya ia membayar untuk biaya persalinan? Mengapa dokternya sungguhlah gila seperti ini? Ia segera mengambil sebuah pisau bedah yang berlumuran darah milik sang istri—atau sang anak? Entahlah, benda itu menancap dikasur operasi begitu saja. Seijuuro membuka mulut, "_Ne_, aku tau kau seorang dokter dan pembunuh. Kau yang membunuh istri dan anakku 'kan? Pernahkah kau tau rasanya dibunuh? Pasti menyakitkan." Ujarnya, hanya bodoh saja yang berkata dibunuh tidak sakit. Hei, _tiada dengan sendirinya_ jauh lebih baik daripada _dibunuh_ serta _bunuh_ _diri_.

Sang dokter tersenyum maniak, **"April Fools!"**

Bersamaan dengan kata itu, pisau bedah yang dipegang oleh Seijuuro berpindah tangan dengan cepat;terlihat sekilas. Seijuuro hanya menatap sang dokter dingin kala pisau bedah itu menancap di dahi sang dokter setelah ia lempar dengan akurasi yang pas;tepat. Ia membuang muka, mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokter yang sibuk meregang nyawa didekat pintu. Mata dokter itu melotot kaget, bibirnya terbuka—mengalirkan darah, jatuh dengan posisi terlungkup—membuat pisau itu semakin menancap di dahinya. Kini haruskah ia menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang… pembunuh?

"Dasar bodoh,"

**END**

_A/n: sebenernya saya nggak tau ini cerita maksudnya apaan :v gak jelas pula :'v oh, istrinya Akashi sama dokternya oc yaaa :3/emotapaini. Dan entah perasaan saya atau memang alurnya yang terlalu cepat? _

_p.s: sebenernya mau di_ upload _kemarin tapi kuota wi-fi keburu habis, paketan juga/nak x3_

_Feedback?_


End file.
